Sangheili/Quotes
Quotes and sayings that Elites may say in the Halo games: Halo: Combat Evolved Quotes "Wort, wort, wort!" (Elite saying "Go, go, go!") "Urrggh!!" (When an Elite is stuck of a Plasma Grenade) "Hahahahahahahaha" '(When an elite kills the Master Chief) "Aghhhhhhhhh" '(When meleed/shot/blown up) "Get Out!" '(When encountering a Grenade near them) "Oh Noo!!" '(When a low-ranked Elite is stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "Aiyeee!!" '(Elites' screams) Halo 2 "Lousy piece of crap." '(When an Elite kills the Master Chief or when given a bad weapon) "The Demon is dead." (When the Master Chief is dead) "Thus I did smite the Demon," (after killing the Master Chief) "The Demon is dead! I killed it!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "The Demon is dead, by my hand." (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "The Demon is here!" (When an Elite sees the Master Chief) "The Prophets will reward me well for that!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "I've earned my Journey!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief) "Flee! Demon flare!" (When a grenade lands nearby) "Come here, I have a banana for you." (When the Master Chief is hiding) "The sword is down!," (when a sword-wielding enemy is killed) "It is well hidden!" (When an enemy is hiding) "No! Let it come back to us!" (When the Master Chief is hiding) "Hiding will not save you." (When the Master Chief is hiding) "The Demon!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" (Drawing an Energy Sword) or (Stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgh!" (Drawing an Energy Sword) or (Stuck by a Plasma Grenade) "Another enemy!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Another here!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Demon! You will die!" (Elite taunting the Master Chief) "Well met, demon!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Show no mercy" (When looking at dead UNSC members) "Cheeky Monkey" (In response to Marine's taunting) "Oh, s***..." (prior to a Plasma grenade exploding on body) Long, drawn out "yeeeoooowwww" (When shot in the foot with the pistol) Hah! And I'm not even the Arbiter! (Very rarely, after killing the Master Chief) "Oh my!!" (Upon seeing the Master Chief) "Where were you Demon, when we burned your planet!?" (Taunting the Master Chief) or (When in Hiding) "Contemptible, you might as well give up!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Contemptible destroyer of the Sacred Rings!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Its lodged in me!" (When you injure an Elite) "It hides in Miserable Terror!" (When in Hiding) "Demon, you are vile!" (When in hiding) or (After injuring an Elite) "Your death is my duty!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "You will die like the rest, Demon!" ( Taunting the Master Chief) "Have Faith!" (When you scare an Elite) "It cowers before us!" (When your in hiding) "Has your courage abandoned you Demon?" (Taunting the Master Chief) or (When your in hiding) "Agony and Torment!" ( When you seriously injure an Elite) "Don't let them overwhelm us!" (When you're killing most of the enemies around you) "Bow, bow Demon!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Try to make this worth my while, Human!" (Taunting the Master Chief, as well as other humans) "A little effort is all I require!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "How long will you hide, coward?!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "It was unwise to challenge me!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human) "Your death will not be pleasant, Human!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Hiding will not save you!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Foul and Evil Demon!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Hateful Creature!" (When you injure an Elite) "You cannot escape me!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Blasted Infidel!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "One of us must die!" (When you injure an Elite) "Wretched Animal!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "You're no match for an Elite, Vermin!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Worthless Curr!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Hold, wait for it!" (When in hiding) "Pathetic Human, prepare to die!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "We destroyed them?" (When in hiding) "Come out, your death will be quick and painless!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Come human, at least put up a little fight!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "He's hiding like a sniveling Grunt!" (When in Hiding) "Nothing can save your miserable race now, Demon!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Your death is at hand!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Is that the best you have human?" (Taunting the Master Chief) "I would expect more from you, how foolish!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "I believe that was all of them!" (When in Hiding) "Enemy in sight!" (When you come out of hiding) "Move in together!" (Elites follow you to attack) "Stationary Weapon!" (When in a turret or machine gun) "Such a bitter struggle." (Random) "It seems the heirarchs chose poorly." (When the Arbiter dies) "A pox on you, beast!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "It is not there!" (When in hiding) "There is nowhere else to look!" (When you hide for a long time and they can't find you) "Wort! Wort! Wort!" (Go Go Go, (very rare)) "Hold, let it come back to us!" (When in hiding) "Well done!" (When an Elite kills you) "I am upon you..." (When in hiding) "We must flush him out!" (When in hiding) "Maintain discipline!" (Order given by Elites) "Beg, beg on your knees!" (Taunting the master Chief) "Prepare yourself!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Beware, Sniper!" (When an Elite spots a Sniper) "Someone, dispatch that Sniper!" (Order to kill the Sniper) "Someone, destroy that vehicle!" (Order to destroy an enemy vehicle) "The sniper is dead!" (When an ally sniper is killed) "You will die screaming, Human!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Hardly a real fight!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human) "It seeks to evade us!" (When in hiding) "Stay alert!" (When in hiding) "Agony!" (When you have injured an Elite) "I've been shot!" (When you injure an Elite) "What fragile things they are!" (When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human) "I will spill your blood!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Enemy!" (When an Elite spots a Human or the Master Chief) "Anymore?" (When in hiding) "Brother?" (When you kill an Elite infront of another Elite) "This way..." (When in hiding) "Cursed Beast!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Here is another..." (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Look, look at it! I killed it, me!!" (When an Elite kills Master Chief) "Let me add your body to the pile, Human!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Die Wretch, Die!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "I must put a stop to this!" (When only one Elite is left, he will charge you and try to kill you) "You gave me a hammering!" (When you have hurt an Elite) "Stay Down!" (Order given by an Elite to take cover) "A righteous anger!" (Unknown cause, maybe Taunting the Master Chief) "Killed another one!" (When an Elite has killed the Master Chief or another Human) "Back to hell, Demon!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Hold ranks!" (Order given by Elites to follow orders) "Its fled this place!" (When in hiding) "An Enemy!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Careful... this is not a retreat!" (When in hiding) "Advance on it!" (When in hiding) "Prepare for the next attack!" (When in hiding after you have attacked) "Ill pull your little brain from its skull, Human!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "I shall spill your blood!" (Taunting the Master Chief) "Forward!" (Order given by Elites to advance) "Enemy fast attack vehicle!" (When your in a Warthog) "Demon!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "One of us must die!" (When in hiding) or (Taunting the Master Chief) "Stay Back!" (Order given by Elites to be cautious and stay where they are) "Its in cover!" (When in hiding) "Ha! Ha!" (When an Elite spots the Master Chief) "Do I look like a Grunt?" (When given a bad weapon) "I shall eviscerate you grunt!" (when fighting heretics) "I will pretend that never happened!" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "Are you blind?" ' (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter)' "Can you not see?" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "Hey! It's me!" (Friendly Fire from The Arbiter) "Calm yourself Arbiter." (Friendly fire from the Arbiter) "They never stood a chance... eh, Arbiter?" (When the Arbiter kills 2 or more enemies) "Excruciating pain!" (From being injured) "I am punctured!" (when shot with projectile weapon) "Ah, what's this?" (When you give a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot) "What am I supposed to do with this?" (When you give a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot) "Close your jaws, or I shall bind them shut!" (To two bickering Grunts) "I wonder who the sniper would shoot first, you or me?" ('Rtas Vadumee speaking to the Arbiter) "The Arbiter's dead? So soon?," (When the Arbiter is killed) "Use it to smite our enemies" (When given a good weapon) "Thank you, Arbiter" (When given a good weapon) "The Arbiter is being generous!" (When given a good weapon) "Did I/he offend you, Arbiter?" (When you kill or wound an ally) "I'm wounded!" (From being injured) "Why did you do that, Arbiter?" (When you kill an ally) "Filthy primate." (When an Elite sees a Brute) "Yes Arbiter... I... er.. I.. er.. think you're cute too..." (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "What is it, Arbiter?" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Perhaps you will find the death you seek in the next battle" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Maybe I'll just use my hands." (When given a bad weapon) "That last battle was tiring, (Yawn) I could really use a nap." (When The Arbiter Stares at an Elite) "Come, our enemy's are not going to kill themselves, you know" (when there is a lack of killing or if you stare too long) "Is this a Test?" (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "Perhaps we shall have a chance to fight the Demon together Arbiter." (When The Arbiter stares at an Elite) "We'll destroy them together Arbiter!" (When The Arbiter stares at the last Elite alive) "Leave me my share Arbiter." (When The Arbiter slays all enemies in sight) "Your an inspiration to us all Arbiter" (When The Arbiter Kills a lot of enemies very quickly) "You're a greedy one, aren't you Arbiter?" (When The Arbiter slays all enemies in sight) "Like you're soooo much better than me" *sarcastically* (When The Arbiter forces an Elite off a turret) "Your heresy has made you weak!" (Sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter) "Where are you prophets now?" (Heretic Elite taunting, sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter) "The journey is not for the likes of you brute!" (Elite taunting a brute) "That was exilerating was it not?" (After a battle) "Was my driving realy that bad?" (When Arbiter forces an elite out of a vehicle) "It would be a fool to stand in front of you, Arbiter"(after killing all enemies in an area) "A fine Battle don't you think?" (After all enemies in sight are dead) "By the Rings, the Arbiter..." (When you meet up with an Elite) "Come on out, and I promise to give you a Quick Death." (Taunting Heretics) "Your no match for an Elite, vermin!!" (Taunting Heretic Grunts) "Only the weak betray their blood" (Taunting Heretics) "Yes, I have one blue eye and one green eye! Can we get on with it, now?" (Staring for a while) "That was deeply satisfying" '''(After a battle) "An enemy." (When an Elite spots an enemy) "I think it's embedded in me!" (When an Elite is shot) "They say some exercise is good, Arbiter" (After winning a battle) "I've been punctured." (When an Elite is shot) "Demon flare! Scatter!" (When an Grenade lands nearby) "Holy light!" (When throwing a Grenade) "You are no (true) warrior!" (When an Elite spots an enemy) "Yah!" (When an Elite melees) "Scatter!" (When a grenade lands nearby) "Further proof of my prowess!" (When an Elite kills an enemy) "Sniper! Sniper!" ' (When an Elite see's a player with sniper or hears a sniper shot)' "This is too much, even for an Elite! RARGHHHHHHH!!!!" (When an Elite is injured) "Grunt, go peek" (When their enemies go into hiding, an Elite will infrequently ask a Grunt to find them) "Danger is nigh!" (When throwing a grenade) or (When a greade lands really close) "Save some for me, Arbiter!" (Upon seeing the Arbiter engaged into battle) "Hateful creatures" (Scolding the Brutes) "Aargh, this one has teeth" (Unknown reference) "Excruciating pain!" Miscellaneous "By all means, bring it on!!!" (Taunting) "I reduced him to atoms." (After killing an enemy) "It seems we have guests." (Spots enemy) "To live, you only need to kill me" (Taunting enemies) Halo 3 "We have Lost the Arbiter!" (When the Arbiter dies) "A Hunter Pair!" (When an elite spots Hunters on the level The Covenant) "Fine take it!" (when you take a good weapon from him) "I blew him to bits" (When he sticks an enemy with a plasma gernade) "Now that is a deed to remember!" "Such a deed strengthens the blood!" "Augh! Must you kill them all?!" (When you slaughter a large group of enemies, such as a swarm of Drones) "Stop staring at me!" (If you look at him for a while) "I will name my next child after you." (If you give him a weapon he likes) "Another kill for you! Amazing!" (If you take out enemies quickly) "So NICE of you to join us!(sarcastically)" (When Elites meet with Marines) "Another kill for the demon!" "I am not your enemy!" (When you attack an Elite) "It burns!" (If they come in contact with fire from a flame grenade or flamethrower) "If you stare at me much longer, we might as well exchange fluids." (If you look at him for a while) "Is this because of Reach?" (When attacked by the Master Chief) "I thank you, Reclaimer." (When Master Chief gives him a really good weapon.) "Glad you joined the fight, Demon!" (When ally Elites spot the Master Chief. IWHBYD skull possibly needed.) "Why don't you take a picture? It will... erm... er... *trails off* What was that saying... ah, I've done it again!" "Really, I'm NOT going to kiss you in front of EVERYONE" (After staring at an Elite for a while, Unknown if IWHBYD skull is needed) "Damn. I like you too, but... damn!" (If you look look at him for a long time, requires IWHBYD skull. ) "I am tough, but I have my limits..." (If attacked by a player-controlled character) "You have some brains... on your face!" "Why won't you get up? Get up! It seems you can't!" (While shooting a corpse) "I... I... I think you're sexy too... er..." (IWHBYD skull needed) "Oh, snap!" (When given a good weapon, will likely require IWHBYD skull) "That's what she said!" (IWHBYD) "That's not fair! Oh, well, I'll cover the rear. Hahahahahahaha!" ' (When given a bad weapon IWHBYD skull is needed) ' "You suck..." (IWHBYD when vehicle turns over) "YaaaRahhaha!!!" (Sometimes roared by Major Elites when their shields are down) "HA!! Weak as a human." (When defeating a pack of Brutes) "Don't be a fool, Reclaimer." (When given a bad weapon) "Alas brother. The Flood, it has evolved!" (Floodgate, after first Elite encounter) "I have something powerful."(Usually taunting the Brutes to fear the Elite himself due to a powerful weapon you gave him) "You should have known you were a fool!"(Scolding a corpse who was easily killed by the Elite.) "Ha Ha Ha! How does it feel to be dead?!" (said while shooting an enemy corpse, required IWHBYD) "Have no fear i will cover the rear ha ha ha, err.." (requires IWHBYD) "You have my thanks Demon." (When given a good weapon) "You drive like a brute!" (When vehicle turns over) "Puncture their flanks!" (When attacking) "Nothing can save you now monster!" (When attacking) "A scarab approaches." (Upon seeing a scarab) "Your death is at hand!" (When attacking) "Your blood falls on desolate rock!" (When attacking) Category: Elites Category: The Covenant Category: Quotes